You Know My Secret?
by KatelynKat
Summary: When Miley Stewart is the new girl at school, she's faced with tons of hardships. But when someone finds out her identity revealing secret, will she tell the world? Contains Loliver and Jiley! Better than it sounds, R&R please!


**Rated Teen for language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. **

**Please R&R! This is my first Hannah fic so I am proud of it and I wanted to get this up before it ended for good! *tear, tear* please tell me what you think in a review, thank you!**

* * *

**You Know My Secret?**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah**_

_**Don't get me wrong I **__**love who I am**_

_**I don't wanna be ungrateful**_

_**It probably **__**sounds strange**_

_**I **__**really love**__** the role I play **_

_**The songs I sing**_

_**But with all the **__**fame**_

_**The things that **__**seem**__** so **__**simple **_

_**Are suddenly **__**so far**__** out of reach**_

_**Wish **__**that they could see that underneath**_

_**I'm just an **__**ordinary girl**_

**Hannah Montana danced onstage while singing the lyrics to her new hit song "Ordinary Girl." She heard the screaming crowd cheering her on and the sweet sound of the beat of the music blasting in her earplugs. Hannah walked down the stage touching the hands of the shouting fans. She continued:**

_**Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored**_

_**I get scared, I feel ignored**_

_**I get happy, I feel silly**_

_**I choke on my own words**_

_**I make **__**wishes**__**, I have **__**dreams**_

_**And I still want to**__** believe**_

_**Anything**__** can **__**happen**__** in this world**_

_**For an **__**ordinary girl**_

_**For an ordinary girl, yeah**_

_**Like **__**me**__**, like**__** you**_

The music stopped as Hannah finished the song. The crowd screamed while chanting her name. She lifted her arm up in the air and yelled into the microphone, "Thank you guys! Y'all are awesome!" She chucked. "Good night, Malibu!"

"Miley, first day of school, you don't wanna be late!" Miley's father, Robby Ray yelled from the kitchen. Jackson was sitting in his seat choking down on a drumstick. "Do you have to eat that _this _early in the morning?" Robby asked his estranged son as he took the seat in front of him.

"Uh, yes," Jackson said in a "duh" while stuffing his face. Robby rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with Reddi Whip. He heard his daughter's footsteps as she trekked down the hallway. Soon enough, Miley came down the stairs with red dots all over her face. She coughed, unconvincingly and limped down the stairs weakly.

"Daddy," she whimpered, "I feel sick. I—" –she paused to cough dramatically—"I can't go to school today."

Robby whipped the pen out of her back pocket. "Nice try bud, but I wasn't born yesterday." He smiled proudly while stuffing the marker back into her pocket.

"Ugh!" Miley trudged back up the stairs and wiped the marker off her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first day at her new school. What if the kids there didn't like her? She wondered. What if they found out that she was Hannah Montana? She couldn't answer her own question. It was too scary and nerve racking to wonder about what could be. So with that, Miley decided to get dressed. She opened her closet and found some casual jeans. She put them on quickly. But she had nothing to wear as a shirt! _Maybe . . . _she thought, _maybe I could just this once. . . _Miley hesitantly pushed her clothes on the hangars to the side and pushed the doors that read HM. She looked around and found a red sparkle top. _Ooh, I could wear this! _Miley gazed at the top in amazement. She took a glance at the label. She couldn't wear this, it was Dolce&Gabbana. The kids at school would think she was rich . . . but desperate times do call for desperate measures. . .

~HM~

Miley wandered around the halls in her designer jeans and flashy red top. She knew in her right mind that she shouldn't wear these clothes, but she couldn't help it. She passed a couple of girls that gave her dirty looks and boys that started at her and whistled. There were some potential friends here, but not many.

It was first period and she couldn't find Mr. Corelli's class. She looked around and saw two girls. She decided maybe they would help her, they seemed nice. So Miley walked up to them and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Miley. Could either of you direct me to room. . ." she glanced at her schedule, "145?"

"Oh, uh sure!" The girl with the long black wavy hair smiled enthusiastically. "Why don't you tell her, Amber?" She asked the girl next to her.

The girl named Amber smiled a little sneakily. "Oh um, go out these double doors and go back to . . ."

"Wherever the hell you came from!" they both exclaimed, meanly. "Ooh, sss." They touched each other's finger tips.

"Oh, how dare you, Amber! You made her cry aww." Ashley said with fake sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here why don't you have my latte?" Amber took off the cover of her latte and poured it over Miley's head.

"There you go!" they both said again while doing the annoying, "Ooh, sss," bit.

Miley turned away and headed for the bathroom, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't help it, but to cry hysterically.

"Oh," Miley sniffled. "Hannah Montana never has to deal with . . ." she shook her head, "this!" Miley did her best to clean herself up, while making herself late for first period. Mr. Corelli was a little irritated by her tardiness, though since it was her first day he let it slide. Miley tried to focus but everyone made fun of her designer top being ruined. Miley hated those girls. They ruined her first day and nothing was going to stand in her way to take them down. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to do this, having absolutely no friends. . .

The girl named Amber went up to her. "Hey Milky,"

"It's Mi_ley_!" she interrupted.

"Right, uh we're really sorry about before . . ." Amber patted Miley's back warmly.

"Is there any way we can make it up to you?" Ashley finished Amber's sentence, which seemed plausible, considering they were too dumb to think of anything on their own.

Miley smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad after all? "Well. . . I mean—"

Before Miley could finish they both exclaimed, "Psych!" With a following, "Ooh, sss!"

Miley groaned. She couldn't take these girls they were too damn annoying with their stupid "ooh sss!" She covered her face with her arms while lying down on her desk. A few seconds later Mr. Corelli yelled, "Stewart!" Then he motioned his finger, concluding for Miley to sit up. She did as she was told, unwillingly.

Later as Miley walked through the halls, everyone pointed at her and laughed. Miley thought being ignored was bad, but after today that would just make her day. A boy about her height went up to her and put his arm around her. Miley looked somewhat disgusted.

"Look babe, I don't know how to tell you this but uh," he turned her around to face him. "You got a paper on your back that reads "Dork."

Miley pushed him away from her. "Ugh, I do not jerk! Get away from me."

"Whoa babe, no need to have a 'tude and uh," he ripped the paper off her back and handed it to her. "Here ya go." Miley stared at the paper in astonishment, and felt remorse, immediately.

The boy started to walk away when Miley yelled after him, "Hey, wait!" She caught with him and turned him around. "I'm—I'm sorry I called you a jerk. It's just that it's my first day here and well, Amber and Ashley—"

"Look, it's no problem. Amber and Ashley they can be a little—"

"Bratty, bitchy, spoiled; immature . . . yeah I'm good with all of those!" Miley offered.

"Yeah pretty much that. Hi, I'm Oliver Oken," Oliver held out his hand. "But uh, you could call me Smokin' Oken if you want," he winked.

"Yeah, no." Miley denied his strange offer.

"Didn't think so." Oliver said quickly and shook his head.

"Hey, I'm Miley Stewart, nice to meet you." Miley shook the boy's hand softly.

"Oh the bell's going to ring soon, do you wanna come to my locker?" He suggested kindly.

"Sure," Miley smiled; maybe he could be a potential friend, Miley wondered as they walked to Oliver's locker. Like all of them, his was a blinding orange and luckily, a top locker. He opened it with two punches on the wall.

"I should probably let you know that, they call me locker man," Oliver stated proudly while chuckling.

Miley stood in disbelief. "Really?" She asked, "Are you sure?" Before he could answer, Miley spotted the one thing she feared the most. A Hannah Montana portrait was staring her right in the face. "Uh . . ." she stammered nervously. What if Oliver looked at Hannah Montana's picture and recognized Miley? No, Miley thought, that was not possible. She decided to have a little fun with it, to create some reverse psychology.

"Oh, wow! Is that Hannah Montana? I know all of her songs!" Miley exclaimed.

"Really? What a coinky-dink! So do I!" Oliver looked at the ceiling, as if in a daze. "It's always been a dream of mine to condition that _beautiful _blonde hair." Oliver shook his head in amazement.

Miley scoffed and muttered, "She doesn't even wash it."

"What?" Oliver said, confused. He could have sworn . . .

"Nothing. I was just saying that uh, if you want to see her next concert on Saturday, I have an extra ticket." Miley offered, feeling generous.

"YOU HAVE AN EXTRA TICKET TO SEE HANNAH MONTANA?" Oliver exclaimed.

Everybody gasped and trudged towards Miley, tackling her.

Oliver closed his locker and whispered, "That was really loud wasn't it?"

Miley stormed through the door, angrily, her hair in a big frizzy mess and her top torn. Robby walked towards her with a frown on his face. "Honey what happened?" He asked, compassionately.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Miley said avoiding the subject. She went into the kitchen and stole her dad's ice cream. She looked up at her Daddy and remarked, "What's wrong with you? Usually you'll try to say something in your past that you think will teach me a lifelong lesson, but actually won't."

"Actually, bud, you need the ice cream more than I do." Robby Ray sat down across from his daughter and looked at her in sympathy.

"What? What's going on?" Miley scarfed down the ice cream, then stood up concerned.

"Mile, I really don't know how to tell you this." Robby Ray looked at his plate and raised his eyebrows. He tried to comfort his daughter, but Miley recoiled from his soft touch.

"Just tell me, Dad. I can handle it. I'm not a little girl anymore," Miley started to get defensive when she didn't even know why. Something was up. And she had a huge fear hiding in the back of her brain. Her first instinct. She tried to deny it, but that did not prevail. Her worst fear was coming true, sooner than she thought it would.

"You're right. You're not a little girl anymore. And neither is Hannah Montana," Robby started.

"What? Daddy, what are you talking about?"

"Mile . . . somebody knows you're Hannah Montana."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Okay so most of you know me from my fanfic **_**Sonny With a Chance of . . . Wizards? Or Don't Ever Forget Me. **_**But I was having really bad writer's block so I was inspired to write a Hannah Montana fic. Now I hope all of you R&R because I really want you to! So keep an eye out for new chapters and tell me if you like this fic! Okay thank you and as Hannah would say, "GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!"**

**~HeeHee~**

**\/**


End file.
